


The Kiss (Yes, Finally)

by ganymedejam



Series: Touch-starved Idiots [8]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, No Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedejam/pseuds/ganymedejam
Summary: Immediately follows part 7 of the series. References parts 5 and 6. AU where Din gets Grogu without complications [see notes]. No smut.Din's a sly one, giving you that Keldabe kiss. You're not letting him get away with that one.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Touch-starved Idiots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037154
Comments: 25
Kudos: 159





	The Kiss (Yes, Finally)

**Author's Note:**

> I did say this next part was spicy, but spicy for touch starved Din is definitely making out pfffff! But I also did this to myself... I couldn't really establish that he got stabbed in part 7 and expect him to dive into having his first physical kiss with reader and THEN sex immediately after.
> 
> So uh, I've thrown my own timeline out with this one. Now it's a jumble because of part 7 and this one, largely because I wanted them to kiss already. The general timeline now is that Chapter 15 did happen but Din wasn't ready to talk to Reader about revealing his face to Mayfeld. The events to Chapter 16 happened for the most part, but Luke never showed up so Grogu is still with Din. Let's just say Boba jumped back and wiped out the Dark Troopers before they could get back on the ship?
> 
> I would still like to cover some emotional things that happened in Chapter 13 with Ahsoka, as well as Chapter 15-16, but that's going to wait because uhhh I'm ready to write some NSFW now lmaooo

Oh now he’s done it. You’re staring at him wide-eyed, your brain basically short-circuiting at what he said. “ _ This is how we  _ kiss.”

In a way, he’s apprehensive because he’s not sure if the look on your face is a good or bad thing. You blink a couple times at him, trying to bring yourself back to the present moment. He watches behind his visor as your tongue darts out to lick your lips out of nervousness. You can’t stand the tension anymore and now he’s pushed you to the limit.

“Kiss me.”

It’s his turn to be dumbfounded, and he just sits there staring at you, his face starting to blush deep beneath the helmet. Your heart is pounding against your ribcage, and you swallow hard before you instruct him, perhaps a little too insistently, “ _ Now. _ ”

He snaps out of it with a slight flinch, and you hear him whisper “ _ Hell. _ ” harshly to himself as he abruptly rises to his feet, nearly tripping over his chest plate in the process that he had put down on the floor earlier. Din slaps the button that retracts the hangar door, then goes over to his bunk and seals it shut with Grogu sleeping inside. Before he could do anything else, you had sidled up behind him without him noticing and pressed the buttons on the control panel next to him to plunge the ship’s hull in darkness.

You feel around in the dark for him, with the control panel buttons and various ship peripheral lights as your only guide as they shine against his armor. Your hands find his and you tug him around so he’s fully facing you, and you’re so close that you can hear his heavy breathing through his vocoder. He gives your hands a light squeeze, and you see his helmet tilt to the side just a little when he asks, “Are you ready?”

“I’ve  _ been _ ready, Din.” you respond with a smile unseen. He makes an odd nervous noise low in his throat, then he guides your hands up until you’re touching the bottom of his helmet. Din pulls his hands away from yours so he can use his thumbs to click the release buttons on his helmet. You hear that familiar hiss and you lift the helmet up slowly, almost too cautiously as if you think it would break in your hands. Meanwhile, he’s rustling with something between you, and you suddenly hear a series of heavy clangs as he clumsily relieves himself of his vambraces, hand guards, and gloves and lets the items fall to the floor.

The moment the helmet comes fully off his head, he rips it out of your grasp and practically flings it aside. Your hands find his shoulders as he surges forward to reach for you and cradle your face against his palms. You hear him exhale slowly as he ducks his head and hovers his face close to yours. His nose bumps against yours, and he quietly grunts in agitation at missing the mark before tilting his head and pressing his mouth softly against yours. You circle your arms around his neck and tug him toward you until your bodies are pressed hard against each other, and you eagerly kiss him back. 

Din sighs softly against your mouth, and you take that opportunity to catch his bottom lip between yours and suckle at it gently, which earns you a light moan of pleasure from him in response. His hands slide down to tuck his palms just below your jawline, and he pulls his head back a bit to break the kiss, pausing to tuck his bottom lip between his teeth to sample the taste your mouth left behind. You quietly pout and tilt your head up to chase his mouth and coerce another kiss from him, and he lets out a breathy chuckle and presses his full lips to yours once again. It’s so much deeper this time. His mouth is blazing hot, and you feel so weak in his arms from it. His tongue slips between your lips to circle around yours, and you happily give his tongue a few short exploratory licks and gentle sucks, which makes him shiver.

You comb one hand affectionately through his hair, your fingertips just barely massaging his scalp, and the sensation drives him absolutely crazy. Din pulls his mouth away from yours with a gasp, and practically shoves you up against the wall nearby, crushing himself hard against you.

“ _ Fuck _ , I---” he curses, then breathes out your name as he lowers his head down again to nuzzle his cheek against yours. You can’t help but giggle from feeling the roughness of his stubble rub against your skin, and you pepper shy, soft kisses across his cheek and jawline and card your fingers through his hair at the back of his head once again.

He’s suddenly chuckling like he’s nervous and he tries to shirk away from your touch. “Do--- _ dooon’t _ do that right now. I can’t--” Din leans down to kiss you strongly, too impatient to even finish what he needed to say.

“ _ Mesh’la. _ ” he says against your mouth. “ _ Beautiful. _ ” He kisses you again. And again. And again. Chasing that high between the hunger of his mouth leaving yours to the elation when they connect again. Wanting to drink you in for as long as possible.

“Din.” you whisper. He keeps interrupting you with kisses practically between each word you try to urge out after--on your mouth, along your jaw, down your neck--which in turn draws out some pleasurable sounds from you. Your mind is absolutely swimming in passion right now, which makes your speech a garbled mess. “You. Don’t-- _ ah! _ \--Kn-know… how mu- _ uch! _ How l- _ long  _ I w-wanted.. To-- _ hhhnn-- _ kiss you.” 

“Should’ve told me.” he teases, mouthing the words against your lips. You sighed contentedly, pulling away to lick at the saliva he left behind from the kisses. “I wanted to kiss you on Boba’s ship back then so badly,” you confess. “When I touched your face for the first time.”

You shudder when you feel his thumb trace your jawline and down the column of your neck, and he smiles to himself in the dark feeling how hot your skin is under his touch. “You should’ve.”

“Ha! Don’t think it would have been a good time. I mean, we were both too busy crying.”

“You told me you loved me then,” he replies. You hum happily when you feel the tickle of Din’s lips as they brush against your cheek, and he murmurs against your skin “Should’ve kissed me.”

“Shut up. ” you tell him with a chuckle. You tilt your head up, cupping his face in your hands, and you press your mouth against his once again. Slow, delicate as your lips slot together and you swipe your tongue across his bottom lip. The sensations make Din let out a whimper, which makes you smile, and he chuckles when he feels your mouth curve against his into the expression. He thinks right then that the taste of your smile is the best thing in the whole galaxy as he glides his tongue against yours once again.

The two of you pause to rest, and you laugh at each other when you both realize you’re flexing your jaws from being so sore from kissing so long.

“Would you believe me that I was too scared to kiss you then?” he confesses.

“ _ No! _ ” you blurt out. Din shifts, and he pulls one of your hands away from him so he can entwine his fingers with yours. “No one’s ever told me that they loved me like  _ that _ .” You squeeze his hand and use your free hand to press your palm to his cheek, brushing your thumb across his cheekbone. “No way.” you say, trying to stifle a laugh. "Why be scared?"

“I told you I’m…  _ bad _ at this.” he says quietly.

“I’m not any better at it,” you reply with a light sigh, “I just got tired of waiting for something more.” You lean forward and your nose brushes against his before kissing the corner of his mouth. Din tilts his head a fraction as he presses his lips to yours, lingering without moving much so he can enjoy how you feel again. You instinctively move your hand from his face to the back of his head once again, and he shivers against you when he feels your fingers in his hair again.

He breaks the kiss, making a low hum of pleasure, then whispers at you, “Hmm.. I could--if you want--I could do _much_ more.” You feel one of his arms slither between you to rest his hand at your hip. His voice sounds slurred, like he’s gotten tipsy off being overwhelmed by the sudden deluge of physical contact, as he mouths at your ear, “I’m--I’m-- _ Maker _ , I  _ want _ you.” He squeezes the curve of your hip, kissing you hard again. “I’m  _ burning _ .” He curls his mouth and his teeth sink into your bottom lip; it’s a little too hard and it makes you gasp his name, “ _ Din.” _

He glides his tongue softly across the place he just marred, and his tone is shaky as the words fall from his mouth, “M’sorry. Love..  _ love you _ ,  _ mesh’la. _ I’m sorry for making you wait. Making you do all the talking.” You’re grinning against his mouth as you feel his fingertips tug at the hem of your shirt but you snatch his wrist with your hand before he can do more.

“Din.”

“Hmmm?” He gets the hint and pulls his hand away from your shirt. You sigh at him, hating what you have to say next. “Um, we can’t. Your stab wound.”

“ _... Dank farrik!”  _ he groans, suddenly remembering that he was indeed stabbed just yesterday, and you bust out laughing. 

Din lets out a frustrated grunt and pulls you down the floor, drawing you in to settle yourself between his legs, and he circles his arms around you to pull you in close to his chest. You welcome the embrace, sliding your own arms across his back. He reaches up to feel for you in the dark, and his hand finds your collarbone. He traces his fingers across it, then up your throat, and flutters his fingertips along your jawline until they end up brushing against the spot behind your ear. You shiver, and he hums at you, entertained by his little discovery, and he gets an idea. A loophole of sorts to explore more of you without straining himself.

You feel his breath ghost across your lips as he leans in, “Teach me all the little ways you want to be loved while we wait for me to get better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! And all the kudos and comments! I'll reply to everyone in past parts' comments asap <3


End file.
